Rorrim Fo Yma
by Blue Phoenix135790
Summary: Put title in front of mirror for explination. Anyways, Amy sees a psychic for romantic advice. What will happen? I have no idea. I was half-asleep when I wrote it.


**A/N: IIIIIIIIIIIIIII'MMMMMMMMMMM BBBBBAAAAACCCCKKKKKK! :D:D:D**

**But seriously. I'm back, I'm an insomniac, get used to it! I got this idea from lack of sleep, so don't judge me!**

**Aaaaaanywho, this is about… Well, read it for yourself!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own whatever the hell I may reference. Sonic the Hedgehog belongs to SEGA. Manic belongs to DiC. Blah blah blah.**

Amy walked down the street, obviously looking and feeling dejected. Her beloved Sonic (**A/N: *Throws up***) had, once again passed her up on one of her dates. She knew that he loved her. He knew that she loved him. So, why did he constantly avoid his true love?

Amy sighed. If someone had told her that being in a relationship was this hard, she would've said no at the first chance. But then he saved her from the nefarious Dr. Eggman many times over. That surely meant that he loved her, right?

While Amy pondered among these thoughts, she had no idea that she was walking down a completely different street than she usually did when Sonic turned her down. See, her emo street was about a few blocks to the east of where she was right now. By the time she had realized it, she was well down the road.

The odd thing about the street was that it looked like a mixture of an Arabian bazaar, a gypsy camp, and a third world country. There were stalls at every few feet, calling out for people to buy their wares. There were children in exotic clothes playing with a small, indiscrete toy in the middle of the street. And it looked rundown, and smelled really bad, despite all the exotic clothing, food, jewelry, and artwork, among other things.

Oddly enough, there was a dimly lit place near a weasel wearing a turban selling lanterns. It looked ancient, out of date, and… Well… Dead. But somehow, Amy found herself being pulled towards the shop. She opened the door.

It looked nothing like the outside.

For one thing, there were beautiful silk veils of every color hanging all over the place. It was substantially lit, thanks to all the white candles. There seemed to be life everywhere, no matter where you were looking at. Then a green mass caught Amy's eye.

The green… Thing… Looked to be a hedgehog, despite wearing the clothes of a medium, and he was gazing furiously into a pendant, not focusing on anything but the pendant. Then, to Amy's amazement, the pendant actually started to melt into a crystal clear drop. The hedgehog looked at Amy and said in a smooth voice, "I have been expecting you, Ms. Rose. Please, have a seat in one of my chairs." He pointed to a pink silk chair. Amy sat down on it, surprised at the softness of the chair.

The hedgehog continued. "Since you have come in here, I think that you are having romantic troubles?" Amy opened her mouth, then closed it again, doing a perfect imitation of a fish. "Just as I suspected. Ms. Rose, if you would kindly look into the mirror, you will find the answer to your problem." The hedgehog held up a small pocket mirror, no bigger than a PSP disk. Yes, that small a diameter. Amy looked into the mirror for a few seconds, but then, the mirror seemed to ripple, then shifted to what looked to be a battlefield…

_Sonic was standing at the end of a fire-swept battlefield, with Amy on the other side. Both were panting heavily, but Amy more than Sonic. Finally, Sonic spoke.  
"Why, Amy?"_

_Amy's reply was to the point and simple. "Because, no one will keep me from my Sonic!"_

"_But, did you have to kill them?" Sonic shouted, pointing at what appeared to be a plane wreckage, with several things being significant about the wreck. First off, there wasn't a speck of metal on it that wasn't stained in blood. Second off, there seemed to be a small yellow-ish fox tail in the cockpit, a last testament to the intelligent kitsune that once piloted the plane. Sticking out of the plane wreck itself was, rather irregularly, a red arm that appeared to end in a spiked boxing glove. The blood coating was so thick, you could only make out several choice letters on what used to be the hull:_

_T-R-A-O X_

_Amy looked at the wreckage and replied nonchalantly, "They tried to keep me from you. Now I have you all to myself!"_

_Sonic sighed, then suddenly disappeared in a flash of green light. Amy looked around, confused, until a shredding sensation hit the back of the pink hedgehog's head. You see, Sonic had Chaos Controlled to behind Amy and used a Spin Dash on the back of her head. Sonic kept it up until he made sure there was nothing left of her head but a red stain, then he walked off, but not before picking up what used to be his best friends and carrying them towards a plain…_

The vision ended as suddenly as it began, leaving a smirking hedgehog and a shocked Amy.

"You see, Ms. Rose," Started the medium, "My mirror can tell the future of any outcome. The future I just showed you came from several months before us. During that time, your 'love' became an obsession, and you killed anyone who stood in your path to Sonic." The medium poured some tea and gave some to Amy.

Amy was shocked at this revelation. "Mr… Um…" Amy was embarrassed at her loss of a name.

The medium smiled. "Call me Emerald."

Amy coughed before continuing. "Mr. Emerald, is there any way to avoid this at all? I mean, I could give up on Sonic, but I really want someone to love me."

Emerald grinned. "But of course, my dear child. It just so happens that Sonic has a brother about your age. My fur color, nothing to be proud of, but he's really good at the drums. I also know that you have seen him and that you have a fancy for him as well. It's also a true fact that he also has a fancy for you. Look into the mirror again please?"

Amy looked into the mirror. It rippled again, then showed a chapel…

_Wedding bells were pealing. Rouge was walking Amy down the alter to a green hedgehog wearing a maroon tuxedo…_

Oddly enough, the mirror stopped showing the vision. Amy looked at Emerald, and gasped as she realized that he was starting to fall over. Catching him, Amy put him on a green chair. Emerald smiled in gratitude.

"Thank you, Ms. Amy. I usually can't tell more than one futures at one time. But, look for him. He'll be happy you did. Oh, and if you do marry him, you two will die as you two lived. In each other's arms." With that, Emerald fell asleep. Amy took one look at him, then ran off, looking for the green hedgehog, but not before taking what seemed to be a business card.

**A/N: SCENE!**

**It's not the best thing in the world, I know. But that's what happens when you don't get any sleep. Anyways, the other green hedgehog is Manic, from Sonic Underground. If the show wasn't cancelled, everybody would've known that Sonic, Manic, and Sonia are royalty. And Sonaze would've made much more sense.**

**Anyways, here's Emerald the Hedgehog! He has the ability to melt into any acid, and absorb any acid! Poison sweat and poison blood runs through his body! And I can't think of a profile for him.**

**Also, how do you delete stories?**

**R&R.**


End file.
